Last Goodbye
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: What if Fang left more than just a letter, but a song he left Max to listen to. This song may just spark some comments about their love that Fang ended by leaving that flock that night. Songfic. 'Last Goodbye' by David Cook


**Wow, sorry I know I have'nt been updating in a while. I just got back from my vacation last night. I decided to update my stories. I am actually typing up my Pnf Mistakes FanFic, not that any of you over here in the Max Ride Fandom would care. OS I'll just shut up and let you guys read.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

This was not happening. It just couldn't be happening. Fang was gone and he wasn't coming back. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my beautiful fancy dress that I wore a couple hours ago as I danced with my soul mate. Or at least the one who I thought was my soul mate. But I must be wrong because he left me and left nothing but a stupid letter that Nudge was now currently rereading as she bawled her eyes out.

Gazzy tried to be strong but he lost it when Angel came over and hugged her older brother and cooed, "I'm sorry."

Iggy was standing next to me quietly sniffling and rubbing his eyes, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was crying. I looked up at him and gave him a small hug. "It's okay Ig, we all have to cry sometimes."

He wrapped his long arms around me and nodded slowly, but he didn't cry anymore than he was right now.

"Wait Max! There's another side to the letter." Nudge said wiping her eyes. I nodded my head as if saying, 'Well then read it!'

She nodded her head and took in deep breath,

"P.P.S. A lot of songs remind me of myself. Of you. Of us. But, this one reminds me of _now_. Everything I am feeling. I know, I know, you don't need a song to read my feelings. You can see them right when your eyes met mine. But, I couldn't let that happen because I would also be able to read your feelings and they would beg me to stay. Maximum, you are everything to me, but I love you. Love can be a difficult thing to handle and take care of over time. Our love may seem flawless, but it's not. That you already know. The whitecoast screwed it up, the world screwed it up and so did time, but never let yourself think that we screwed it up because we didn't. We tried our best, but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry, love"

Nudge's eyes scanned the sheet until they reached the very bottom. "Press 'play' on the radio."

She looked up at me and then quickly spun her head around searching for the radio.

My eyes caught sight of it on top the bed. I slowly made my way towards it and pressed 'play'. That's when the tears struck again.

_**If you hear this on the radio  
Then we've already said our last goodbye  
I won't be there when you get home  
**_

He was right. He wasn't here. He told me he'd met her back home. He kissed me goodbye before he left the party. But I never thought it'd be our last.

_**By now there's someone else that hears you cry  
**_

Dylan.

_**I wonder if he holds you like I did  
I hope that he can love you better  
**_

He can't. I'm sure of it. Sure, he's a super cute mutant that could easily be a superstar. But he was no Fang. And Fang was—and still id the one for me.

_**Cause we were everything that's right at the wrong time**_

He's right. The stupid 'end of the world' thing, the whitecoats, our survival, it all messed it up. Maybe if I'd listen to him and ran away to an island he'd still be here and Mr. Perfect wouldn't. Our love would still be faithfully strong.

_**I didn't want to lose you  
Leave you with a broken heart**_

Then why did you leave me? Huh! Don't have an answer for me do ya'? If you wanted to keep my heart unbroken you should have stayed. Stayed with me.

_**But wherever we are, we're miles apart  
**_

Wrong. That's the exact opposite. We're too close to each other. Our constant time alone pushed the flock away. Something I would never want to do in a million years.

_**I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye  
Oh, I didn't want to let you go  
**_

I know we could have kept trying. We never give in. Did we give up when Angel was kidnapped? No. Did Iggy give up when he became blind? No. should we give up our love? Another big fat NO!

_**But wherever we are, we're miles apart  
I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye  
**_

But, maybe a little separation will do us good. Wait what am I saying? We need each other. I need_you!__**  
**_

_**We were almost beautiful  
A broken piece of art put on display  
**_

No, Fang. We were beautiful and we weren't just some kind of display. We were Fax. We were soul mates.

_**But we were never possible  
**_

So all of kisses, in the cave, in Chad, at the wedding…_at the beach._ Those weren't possible to you. What were they then?

_**Another perfect moment thrown away  
**_

Try hundreds of 'em. I've known you since the beginning of our miserable lives. Crate partners, remember that? Well I do and so should you.

_**I know somebody out there will love you  
They'll be the forever we never were  
**_

We were forever, Fang. Maybe it was too early to realize it, maybe you're too young at heart, but our love is forever. Maybe you'll realize it and come back. But, let me just tell you that you'd better apologize for the worst mistake you've ever made.

_**Cause we were everything that's right at the wrong time  
**_

That's the only thing we seem to agree on isn't it?

_**I didn't want to lose you  
Leave you with a broken heart  
But wherever we are, we're miles apart**_

Then come back, Fang, just come back.

_**I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye  
**_

Keep trying, Fang. Always keep trying.

_**Oh, I didn't want to let you go  
But wherever we are, we're miles apart  
I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye  
**_

Our love was meant forever. Why can't you see that?

_**Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh  
Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh  
Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh**_

_**If you hear this on the radio**_  
_**Then we've already said our last goodbye, our last goodbye**_

If I knew it was our last I wouldn't have let you go.

_**I didn't want to lose you  
Leave you with a broken heart  
But wherever we are, we're miles apart  
I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye**_

We were each other's other half. We were meant to be.

_**Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh  
Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh (the last goodbye)  
Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh  
I know that we tried but this is the last goodbye**_

Don't let it be our last, Fang. Please don't let it be our last.


End file.
